The Werewolf of Amity Park
by DannyHorseRules
Summary: After being bitten by a ghost, Danny becomes something he's not. He becomes his own enemy, because he finds himself causing murders, craving flesh, and sees that his new power is eating Danny Phantom out of him! Will he be fixed before it's too late? R
1. 01: Danny's Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Butch Hartman's cartoons, but it would be awesome if I did!! P.S. This is one of my usual fanfictions I had made about 2 years ago. It is finally finished!

Danny: Who said it was finished?

Me: I did.

Danny: Pshaw. Bluffer!

Me: I don't bluff!... Okay, I was bluffing when I said "I don't bluff", but I'm serious about the story!

Danny: Yeah, right. You only did the pictures!

Me: So? Can we PLEASE start the story?

Danny: Fine, but I get a raise for this conversation.

Me: grrrrr...**I'm** not getting paid enough for this….. 'rubs temples'

Chapter 1

Danny's horror (Prologue)

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. The moons light shone on me. I snarled, strained, tried all I could. But the curse overpowered me. Against my will, I turned from myself to my own enemy.

It all started on a simple night at my house. I was alone, watching a few shows on TV. My ghost sense escaped my lips once again. Changing into Phantom, I flew outside. Looking around, I hadn't seen a sign of a ghost anywhere. Then they started.

I flew in the direction of the wails. Closer and closer they sounded, as I came closer to the location. The wail was so loud, it was as if it was right behind me.

_It was_.

It heaved me to the ground, snarling out its rage, growling and showing me two rows of deathly sharp teeth with the smell of rotting flesh. It raised its fur-covered face to the moon and howled out a victory. Then, as it looked at me with its yellow glowing eyes after its wail, it lowered its beastly head and dug its fangs into my shoulder.

I shrieked with pain. Screaming and showing my teeth as to challenge the animal, I blasted it off of my chest. Groaning with pain as the beast came to its feet, I did so also, with my hand over the wound. The beast stared at me and showed his teeth angrily. Snarling and dribbling with saliva, it charged at me, and once again, toppled over me and heaved me to the ground, while clawing my neck. My eyes flashed red. Blindly, I struggled to get out of the animal's grasp. But it had animal strength. Once again, it howled its rage at the moon, then kept me on the ground. My eyes weren't blinded anymore. But my pain was. I 

froze the animal to the ground so I could get out of its clutches. My anger showing, I held my hand to the animal and blasted him down the road. I flew over to the animal. The eyes were staring blankly to the front, it's side to the ground. Blood started to flow out of the animal's mouth. Knowing it was dead, I walked down the street and back up to my room. Suddenly feeling dizzy, I lay on the edge of my bed. Grabbing the covers, I turned and fell to the ground. I was in so much pain, I didn't care if I was on the floor. Closing my eyes, I instantly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, realizing what happened. I looked at my wounded shoulder. It was tightly bandaged. I finally realized I was on my bed. Looking out my door, I saw Jazz peeking at me. "Come in," I said finally.

She entered my room and sat next to me. "What happened last night? Mom found you on the floor with some kind of dog bite on your shoulder." I rubbed my head. I was so tired, I barely remembered my last name. "I-I don't know," I said. "I just remember some kind of wolf… staring and snarling…. at _me_…" Jazz rubbed my back. "Well, you'd better get ready for school. We have about 30 minutes." I stood up and then held my head and sat back down. "You should stay home if you feel that bad," she said. I nodded, even though it hurt my head very badly. She left my room and I saw her car drive out of the driveway a few minutes later. I stood up and struggled to keep myself from falling down the stairs. Once I sat at the table, I sniffed. My nose was suddenly 50x better than usual. I smelled my mom cooking some pancakes and a few eggs. Then I smelled some other scent. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was something I never smelt before. Following my nose, I found some meat in the refrigerator. Pulling it out, I practically swallowed it whole. Then, approaching my mom, I snuck behind her and peeked over her shoulder. My pupils were staring at the pancakes. My mom looked at me.

"You're really hungry, aren't you?" she asked me. My eyes were still on the pancakes. My nose wriggled. The smell tickled my nose. It wasn't my craving that morning. I was craving meat. I had never had that craving for breakfast. "I'll take that as a yes." My mom handed me a plate of pancakes. I looked at her and said, "Do we have any bacon?" She looked around and gave me a plate full of them. I gave her back the pancakes and ran to the table. Scarfing down about half of the plate, I instantly felt very weird. Then, about three minutes later, I found myself with an empty plate. I cocked my head like a confused puppy. Mom looked at me worriedly. "Danny," she said as I looked up. "Are you okay?" I stared at her. Then, I shook my head. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, even though it was a lie. Grabbing my plate, I walked to the counter and then yawned while walking back to the table. Mom stared at me. "Danny," she said. "What is wrong with _your tongue_?!" I looked and stuck my tongue out of my mouth. It was long.

_And black._


	2. 02: The School Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the Werewolf in this story.

Danny: Hey, I thought you _did_ own that dog!

Me: Hey, it's a wolf! Besides, you're the wolf in most of the story!

Danny: Why _me_? Why couldn't it have been Tucker?

Tucker: Hey, I heard that!

Danny: You were supposed to!

Me: 'rubs head' This is just _not_ my week….

Chapter 2

The School Day

I rode in the Fenton RV to school. I waved goodbye and then headed up the stairs to the school. I wasn't dizzy anymore. When I came to my locker, I did my combination and noticed Tucker was getting bullied by Dash Baxter, the person you all know. He was cursing and getting close to his face. That enraged me. I walked over to them and noticed that Sam was trying to keep Dash away from Tucker. "Hey!" I said. "What's happening here?" Dash glared at me. He walked up to me. "Nothing of your business!" he said, shoving me. That enraged me more. "Just leave them alone, Dash!" He stared at me and got up to my face. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Dash stared into my eyes.

I finally cracked. My upper lip curled, and my teeth seemed sharper and I snarled. I jumped onto his chest and heaved him against a row of lockers. I felt like biting him, I was so angry. Growling like never before, I dove for his face with my fist, but Tucker and Sam held me back. Dash slid against the lockers and onto the floor. Glaring at him, my teeth still showing, Sam put her hand on my chest to hold me back. I growled harder than ever before, and Sam could feel it. The deepness of my growl was so powerful, it vibrated in my chest. She knew what that meant when a dog did that. It meant _"Hey, let me go, I wanna kill that guy. Or you'll be instead!"_ She let go of me and grabbed Tucker and pulled both of them back. Glaring at my opponent, He tried not to look at my eyes, for they turned yellow. Snarling and glaring, I prepared to finish him off. But Sam held me back.

I suddenly turned my head, the expression still on my face, she could see the anger I possessed. She looked at my eyes, but didn't stare at them. She stroked the back of my head. Suddenly, my anger escaped and turned into comfort. I closed my eyes and went with the soft feeling of the stroking. Dash and the rest of his friends helped him up and began charging down the hall. Sam stopped stroking me. I opened my eyes. They were blue again. She began to pull me into my class. I sat down at my desk. The teacher wasn't there yet. Then, Mr. Lancer appeared 10 minutes later. "Sit down, children! Let's prepare for our test today!" I looked at Sam behind me. "We have a test _today_?!" I asked with worry. She nodded. "You don't remember?" she asked me. "Um, no, I had an accident last night, so I can't 

remember much…" I rubbed my temples of my head as if to help my memory. Mr. Lancer passed out the tests and then sat down at his desk. I struggled to read a question. The writing I saw was illegible to my eyes. It was like I lost my reading ability. So, I just guessed. After the bell rang, I handed my test to Mr. Lancer. He looked at my curiously. "Fenton, are you okay? You seem like you haven't slept for days." I opened my eyes wider. I ran to the bathroom. I looked at my eyes. They were turning baggy.

_And black._

Breathing heavily, I turned out of the room and went back to Lancer. I suddenly began to pant with my newly black tongue hanging out of my mouth. Lancer wouldn't stop staring at my baggy eyes and my black tongue. "Fenton," he finally said. "I think that you need some help…" he picked up the phone, and dialed the number for my house. His gaze never left mine. "Ms. Fenton, your son Danny needs some help." Lancer paused for a moment to let my mother speak. "No, not a tutor. His… figure…" I heard my mother laugh on the other line. I was still panting. I swallowed, then continued panting. Lancer still stared at my tongue. "He should go home," Lancer said. "I think he has an illness. OK, Ms. Fenton, good bye. I'll see you in a little bit." He put down the phone while I had an itch on my head. I scratched it crazily like a dog, only with my front hands, not my legs. Lancer still stared at me. I started to growl. He looked away. Then, my mom appeared in Mr. Lancer's room and pulled me out of the room while I still scratched my head. Then I looked at my hands. Especially my nails.

_They were sharp claws._

--

Danny: More in the next chapter!

Me: hey, how did you know there were chapters here?

Danny: Well, I have the script, Remember? So _WHOS_ the dumb one?

Me: Ugh, just get off of the page before you won't be in the rest of the story!

Danny: Fine! God…

Excuse the short fight, but we made it! We're now onto Chapter three! So, how do you think this chapter was? Was it shorter than usual? Do you think it should be updated a bit? Should you review nicely? I hope so! 

Danny's favorite color:

Orange

Danny: I hate orange!

Me: Shut up, sissy!

Danny: I am not a sissy!

Me: Yes you are.

Danny: No I am not!

Me: Why are you stalling this story?

Danny: Stalling? I'm not stalling anything!

Me: Yes you are.

Danny: No I'm not.

Me: Yes, you are, you're doing it right now!

Danny: ... Stalling?

Me: Yes!

Danny: Stalling?

Me: Stalling!

Danny: Stalling...

Me: STALLING!!

Sam: Oh, boy.

_LATER..._

Danny: So, you think I'm ... stalling - ?

Me: AAH! You know what?! Why don't we end this chapter?! Yeah, okay?! Okay...

**END **

Danny: Finally!

Me: I heard that!!


	3. 03: Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. But I do own my bladder! 'runs to bathroom'

Danny: Heh heh 'pulls out camera' I'll just take a little photo of her…..

'Danny sneaks behind bathroom door and snaps a picture'

Me: AHH! YOU-(bleep)-!!

Danny: heh heh!

Chapter 3

Back Home

When mom took me home, she called the doctor. Dr. Grant checked me out. I was constantly panting and scratching my head. I also started to lick my nose with my newly long and black tongue. It soon had scaly texture to my skin, like a dog's nose. It stayed cold as the doctor touched it. He turned to my mom.

"This," he said. " is the most amazing thing I've seen since there was that girl that was allergic to everything!" My mom looked at me. I still licked my nose. The doctor grabbed my tongue and examined it. I growled. He let go and I continued my licking. "Please, Dr. Grant!" she said. "Does he have any disease?" Dr. Grant folded his glasses and put them in his pocket. "No," he said. "But, I have to ask you something, um, when did he start acting like this?" Mom looked at me again. I was busy twirling in circles on the floor, or, chasing my tail, as most people call it. Though, I didn't have a tail. I had no idea what I was doing. I just knew I was having a blast!

She looked back at the doctor. "Since I found him a few minutes after he fell asleep last night," she said. "He had some bite mark on his shoulder. Danny, show the doctor your shoulder." I stopped chasing my rear and pulled up my left shirt sleeve. It was still tightly bandaged. He turned back to my mother. "I'll need a blood sample from him," he finally said. I yelped and stared at my mom. Blood sample? I was so scared, I almost leapt out the window! I couldn't let the doctor know I was Danny Phantom! I then started to whine.

"What-? I can't let him take my blood! This is mutiny! I will not let him take my blood!" My voice then turned into a yowl. I covered my mouth. The doctor stared at me. "We need a small sample."

A few minutes later, he shoved a needle into my bloodstream. I yelped. I wasn't used to these kinds of procedures! After pulling it out of my arm, he put a band-aid on the wound and left. Mom looked at me lovingly. She looked at my nose, then touched it. She pulled back her hand and wiped it on her jumpsuit. I felt my nose. It was cold and wet. I put down my hand and looked at my mom. She sat next to me and scratched my head. _Oh, that REEAALLY hits the spot…. _I thought while my tongue hung out of my mouth. My leg started to twitch as my mom scratched my head harder. Soon, I hadn't realized that my leg 

moved up and down in a rapid pace. I scooted closer to her as she scratched harder. Then I was on my side in her lap, still panting happily as she scratched harder and harder. I was afraid I'd kick her because of how fast my leg was moving. Oh, but how it helped my head! "Okay, you pup, settle down," she said and stopped scratching my head. I sat up. My Mom stared at my face in horror. "What?" I asked. She pointed to my nose. Turning around and looking in the mirror, I looked at my nose.

_It was beginning to get black. _I screamed, but instead, it came out as a howl that was so loud my mom covered her ears. I ran back onto the bed. "_What's happening to me?!"_ Maddie shook her head. I, for one, ran to my window. I put my face in the window curtain and looked outside. I then saw Sam's house. She was combing her beautifully black hair that gleamed purple in the light. I looked at her for a few moments, then put my face out of the curtain and turned to his mother. "I need to find some cure!" Maddie nodded her head and looked at my face again. She pointed to a mirror. Enraged from annoyance, I went into the mirror and looked at my face again. My lips were no longer it's usual tan color. They were thinner. And blacker.

_With fangs spouting from under them._

Okay, so that was Chapter three!

Danny: I'll still sell that picture! 'snickers'

Me: Oh, you little ….. 'pulls out chainsaw and charges after Danny'

Sam: 'looks off at distance as chainsaw sounds and Danny screams bloody murder' Okay, seems I'm here to send you off. Uh, while Danny gets his bandages, 'winces as Danny cries out' ohh, that's gotta hurt, You can either review of the story or go onto the next chapter. Bye bye! 'winces again as Danny runs off, his shirt off, and swinging it above his head'

Danny: Get Back! I have a sweaty boy shirt and I'm not afraid to use it!!

Me: 'gets touched by Danny's gross shirt' ACK! I'm hit! GO, GO SAM!! BEFORE YOU'RE LIKE ME!! 'falls dead on ground'

Sam: EEK!! 'runs off screaming as Danny runs after her, then catches her and go into a heavy make-out session'

Me: AUGH!! Please get out of here before anything bad else happens!! Go review or something! ICK! Why here? 'runs and chases Danny as Sam passes out on the floor.

Danny Horse: 'my cartoon' Um, if my creator is busy, then I'll take over. MUFFINS!! Okay, that was weird…

All: WEEEEE!!

Me: So, huh... I'm reaching a goal of every chapter being at least 1,050 words long. This one had only 977 when I posted it on here, so I'll bore you out of your mind. KIDDING! So, what _should_ I do? Well, I know what you people should do while I'm working on Chapter 3:

1. Review about my story

2. Laugh till you cry about some kind of nonsense

3. Review about my story

4. Sneak a candy bar from your closet

5. Review about my story

So, those are the following things.

Danny: You said "Review about my story" twice.

Me: Do you want to become a smoothie?!

Danny: No...

Me: Then zip it!!

Danny H: Hah! You were told to zip it!

Danny: Shut up, mule!

Danny H: I'M A HORSE!! 'attacks Danny'

Me: 'winces as Danny H bites Danny' Oh, um, I'm pretty sure I'm done from the word goal. Okay, bye! Please review! Danny H!! Don't kick him there! 'runs off to break up the fight'


	4. 04: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. But I do own this young boy's contract!!

Danny: Hey, I told you that I quit!

Me: Okay then! 'rips contract'

Danny: MY CONTRACT!! 'runs and tries to catch the bits of paper from his contract'

Me: Psh. You dork.

Danny: I am not a dork!!

Me: 'rips up poem that he told me to give to Sam'

Danny: MY POEM!! 'runs and tries to catch the bits of paper from his poem'

Me: See? I told you!

Danny: 'glares at me and pulls out bat' THIS MEANS WAR!!

Me: UH-oh! 'starts to run' Well, enjoy the program!

Chapter 4

The Transformation

I screamed. The worst was happening. I was becoming some _dog!! _I stared into the mirror and moved my dark lips around to look at my newly sharp teeth. I was excited and scared. Excited, 'cause I could scare off the bullies at my school! But I was also scared cause, well, I'M BECOMING A DOG!!

I looked at my mom. She stared at my lips. I was looking at her frightfully. I finally broke down. I dropped to the floor, crawled to my bed, slumped onto the mattress, and buried my face into my mother's chest as I started to sob. She patted me as if to calm me down. But, it didn't. My sobbing turned into soft and more humane growling, and then I put my head out of her chest. My eyes were no longer baggy. They were flat as usual, but still had black surrounding them. The inside whites were now pink from my tears. I started to growl. Mom put her hand on my shoulder, and I felt instantly calm. I dropped my shoulders and relaxed. She told me to rest. I understood. And, a few minutes after she left, I fell asleep.

My eyes sprung open. I felt very odd. I stared at my skin. It was hairier than it was supposed to be. I looked out my window. I stared at the moon's light. I then crawled out of my window and leapt to the ground, still baring my teeth at the light. I went to the ground on all fours and howled the loudest and angered howl you could ever hear.

My fur-covered face went back to my forward view, and, grinning evilly, I started my journey through the neighborhood. The fur on my face stung while I raced over the street. The wind pushed against my body, my mind over the uncontrollable urge to murder.

I had no control over anything, just my thoughts. _What is happening? _I thought. Then I stopped. And smelled. And snarled.

_Dinner…_ I thought evilly. Running to the smell, I found myself at a farm on the outskirts of town. Sheep were huddled together in the middle of a pasture. I grinned. Then I hid behind a bush and stared hungrily at the group. Then I charged into the pasture. My animal strength had helped me gain speed. Soon, I was on their tails. I leapt onto one that was half my size. I clawed it's neck, and bit deep into its stomach. It fell to the ground and stared blankly forward as I ate its innards. I left its empty carcass on the ground and marked my territory. Then, some man came out of a house just behind the pasture. "Hey!" he yelled as I looked up. "That's my sheep you were eating!" He pulled out a rifle and aimed at me. I was enraged. Charging towards the man, my face angry, I lunged forward and threw his gun out of the way. As I prepared to finish him off, I looked at the moon. It was being covered by two small and dark clouds. Once I saw this experience, I dropped to the ground on all fours and breathed more humane, and then I looked at the man. He was staring at me in terror. I lifted my head up and tried to tell him that I was no longer fierce. I licked him, just like a comforting puppy should do. He started to back away, and then he saw the moon, too. It was beginning to lose its clouds. "Run!" he yelled. "Run! Run!" I didn't hesitate. Leaping out of the pasture and towards downtown, I was in the darkest alley ever, until the moonlight washed over it.

_I became my own monster._

Okay, so there you have it! Chapter four! Sorry about the little break from chapters three and four. So, I shall now hum the "William Tell" Overture with my jowls. 'plays William tell overture on jowls'

Danny: How can you still play that? I thought I broke your jowls! 'pulls out ruined baseball bat'

Me: Hah! You couldn't hurt me even if you tried!

Danny: Oh yeah? 'changes into Phantom and runs after me'

Me: AHH! MAD BOY!! 'runs off screaming'

Danny H: 'looks at me' Well, please review! This isn't the last chapter here, so I will sign you out. Buh-bye! See ya! Bye! Buh-Bye! Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets! Bye! Bye Bye! Okay, is everyone gone? Is- is everybody gone? GOOD!! Oh, my cheeks are KILLING me! Oh, I need a break. Okay? Okay, bye….

Me: 'stares at Danny H.' Okay, that was very weird. CHEESE! Okay, that was even weirder.

Danny: 'finds Sam and goes into a heavy make-out session on the floor'

Me: 'disgusted' EWW!! 'gets sledgehammer and chases Danny'

Sam: 'looks as Danny shrieks like a girl' Okay, this was the weirdest experience ever. SO GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!!

Danny: 'after being beaten by sledgehammer' Ouch! You are gonna pay for my insurance!

Me: No! Why would I do that to someone as slimy as YOU?!

Danny: 'gasps and runs off crying'

Me: Uhhh….. 'runs after Danny'

Sam: Okay, well, we don't want to scare you anymore, so please review or go to the next chapter. 'winces as Danny screams' Ouch!

_Later……._

Danny: Who DOESN'T like cupcakes?

Me: Almost everyone. But I, for one, do not care for them.

Danny: Gasp!

Sam: Okay, this will be the weirdest situation ever. We're stuck here until there is at least 1,075 words here.

Me: Lets play a game! I say something that begins with A, you say something that begins with B, and it keeps going. Its fun!

Danny: Okay, Acorn.

Me: Bathtub.

Sam: Cookie.

Danny: Duck.

Me: Elf.

Sam: Fruit.

Danny: Goose.

Me: OKAY, THIS IS THE WORST GAME EVER!!

Danny: It is, isn't it?!

Sam: Please review!


	5. 05: Its a Date!

Danny: Why do you always start with disclaimers?

Me: Not this time! You interrupted me!

Danny: Oh, yeah……

Disclaimer: No. I do own Danny Phantom.

Danny: Bluffer!

Chapter 5

It's a Date!

I found myself on the floor. My clothes had been ripped, but good thing I wasn't nude. I stood up. Suddenly feeling sick, I ran to the bathroom. Retching was heard, then I wiped my mouth and exited the bathroom (yes, I flushed the toilet). I walked downstairs. My black tongue was mixed with different colors from my episode. I sat at the table. _What did I eat last night?_ I asked myself. Then, my mother gave me another huge plate of bacon, which was my delicacy now that I was turning into a dog. I was heard gobbling hungrily, then, I got up and got a cup. I lapped up my water happily, then I hurried to get my backpack. I was weirdly cheerful that day.

Once I arrived at school (yes, I brushed my teeth and all that), Sam came up to me and put her hand on my wounded shoulder. It didn't hurt anymore. She looked at me. I suddenly realized I was a bit taller than her. _This isn't normal,_ I thought. Yesterday, before I left, I was her height. Now, she was up to my nose! Either I was growing, or she was shrinking. You never know.

We entered our class. I sat down as Mr. Lancer came up to me and whispered, "Are you feeling okay today, Mr. Fenton?" I nodded. He smiled and handed me my bellwork. I completed my work and then passed a note to Sam with a piece of line paper. It read:

_Sam_

_Are you done yet? I am. I think this stuff is happening because of a malfunction in my powers. I have no idea. Well, I was wondering how you were, and if you needed company tonight, so –_

_Answer me when you can. _

_Danny )_

I heard Sam chuckle quietly and then I was handed a note not long after. It read:

_Danny_

_Yeah, I've been done for almost 5 minutes now. I hope so, because you have been acting very weird lately. I've been fine, and I don't know if I will need company. What happened yesterday? I didn't see you at lunch._

_Sam 3_

I looked at the mini heart and smiled. I knew she liked me. We continued passing notes to each other until the bell rang. We left the classroom standing side by side, hip by hip, shoulder by shoulder, all that jazz. We met at our lockers when school was almost over. "So, are you busy tonight?" she asked me. I shook my head as I stuffed my books into my locker. "Well, um, yeah, I do need company tonight, so,"

"You want to go to the lake for a late night boat ride tonight?" I stared at her with joy. I nodded with a huge smile on my face. She smiled to, her lipstick gleaming as it shone in the sunlight, "Okay! See you tonight!" She slammed her locker and walked down the hall. I watched her hips sway from side to side as she disappeared around the corner. I shouted happily and began to dance. Everyone stared at me as I suddenly paused. I cleared my throat, closed my locker, and began to hum happily as the bell rang.

Well, there it is! Chapter 5! The weekend is over, so it is almost time for another deadly day at my new school 'cries and grabs a knife' Someday, but not today…'drops knife'

Danny: You are still a bluffer.

Me: 'brings out a sword' YOU!!

Danny: 'screams like a shrilly girl' MAD GIRL!! MAD GIRL!!

Sam: 'looks over chapter' Yay! Danny and I are going on a date in the next chapter!!

Danny: 'runs into Sam and topples over her' Oops!

Sam: 'finds herself in between Danny's legs' UH……..

Danny and Sam: 'tangle their selves out of each other'

Me: 'clears throat' Well, um, I guess about 800 words is good for this chapter, since I'm getting writers block….

Danny: Writers block? IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!! 'screams and runs into a pole'

Sam: I'll get a nose band…

Me: Okay, I guess I'm not in this no more till I think of a new idea… 'walks away'

Sam: WAIT!! DON'T GO!! 'Sam runs after me while Danny takes the pad'

Danny: Oh, I hope I know how to do this…..

Sam: 'catches up to me' You can't leave! Danny's being dumber than ever!

Danny: Hey! 'winces as pad scrubs his bleeding nose'

Sam: See?

Me: I do not care! I'm having writers block!

Sam: What about these last few sentences down there? Is that writers block to you?

Me: 'looks down' No…

Danny: Hey! I need some bandages to hold my nose's pad! 'slips on pad'

Me: Oh, well, I need a pencil!

Sam: Hey, look! You reached your 800 word goal!

Me: Oh, yeah! So we'd better get out!

Sam: 842!

Me: Review please!

Sam: 847 


	6. 06: The Boat Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own Danny Horse!

Danny H: Yay! Thank you, master!

Me: Hah, master! I like that!

Chapter 6

The Boat Ride

That night, I got in my usual clothes because I didn't want my best clothes to get wet. I walked out the door. Sam was waiting for me on her doorstep. She smiled as my gaze met hers. "Hello, beautiful," I said, noticing her dress. "You look radiant." She smiled and took my hand. We walked down to the small lake. There was always a boat tied up to the dock on one side of the lake. The lake was glittering as the moonlight shone down upon it. The moon was again covered by two dark clouds, so the moon wasn't full in appearance. I led Sam into the boat while I untied the boat from the dock. I grabbed two paddles and stepped in the boat before it floated off. I started to row when Sam asked me, "What happened last night? Your mom told me she heard you getting sick in the bathroom today," she was watching my muscles ripple as I used all my strength to row.

"I don't know, I guess I ate something bad that my mom made me at lunch," I said as I clenched my teeth as I rowed by a shallow spot. She scooted closer to me. "Well, are you okay now? I mean, I don't need you to get sick on the boat," I stopped rowing and scooted closer to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know for sure, I mean, I feel better _here_," She was scooting closer to me as I did also. "So, uh, how did it go, when you saved the planet, what we did, I mean?" I scooted closer to her until we were inches apart. I didn't answer. Instead, and without hesitance, I pressed my lips against hers. We laced tongues, my hand on her cheek, her arms over my neck. Our kissing got more and more intense until I almost laid on her. We were enjoying the moment so much we forgot that the boat tipped over. We gasped and I threw her to the shore as the boat toppled over me. I came to the surface and asked, "You okay?" She felt her neck. "No, my necklace must've dropped off of my neck when you threw me," I gasped a breath and plunged underwater and saw a necklace glittering as it slowly descended underwater. I suddenly saw the moonlight wash over me underwater. I blinked a few times before my eyes turned yellow.

I struggled and screamed underwater. I could hear Sam gasp at the surface with my developing wolf hearing. I shoved my hand in effort to grab the necklace, But instead it grew fur and gotten more muscular and longer. I closed my eyes as the water began to sting my eyes. I closed my hand and swam to the surface. My roar gasping for breath almost made Sam scream. I swam to the end of the lake and held out my shivering fist. I struggled ashore and opened my fist with all the strength and to my surprise the silver necklace was in my mutated hand. I gasped a breath and smiled, then collapsed to the ground. I felt myself slip beneath the muddy ground, but a warm and soft hand grabbed my arm and pulled my body ashore the best it could. I cracked my eye open. Sam was staring at me, softly shaking her head.

"No… no, it can't be…. the howls…. the murders….all you…" I heard her mutter. I raised my fur-covered face up the best that I could. She helped me sit up. I suddenly felt energized and strengthened once she buried her face into my fur-covered chest. "..Oh, Danny!" She started to sob. I raised my face to the moon and uttered the loudest and saddest howl you ever heard. I wasn't feeling like doing what I usually did while I was a wolf. I started to whine. "Oh, Danny, now don't you cry too!" She wiped her face. Mascara was running down her cheeks. I wiped a tear off of her face. I yelped and whined as if to sound like "I love you," She didn't get it. "Don't pee on my dress, okay? I'll have to wash it with twice the soap then." I rolled my eyes.

Struggling to get up, I stood on my legs and put out my hand. She looked at it for a moment, and then put her hand into it. I smiled the best I could without showing my pearly white fangs. I helped her get home, but, since I was twice of my original size, I made her look small. I could feel in her hand the fear and amazement in her body. Once she entered her house, she waved at me while I smiled. Running up to her room, I could hear her undressing. She then looked at me and smiled. I did to also, then turned and howled a joyful wail. I took one more look at her, and then began to run gleefully into Amity Park forest. I turned and saw her stare into the forest, and then I heard her whisper something that I heard and smiled at.

"_I love you, Danny."_

So, there it is! Chapter 6! Sam admits to herself that she loves Danny!

Sam: Uh oh, he heard that?

Danny: I love you to, cutie! 'chases Sam'

Me: hey! You can express feelings for each other in the next chapter, in the school closet!

Danny: 'looks at me' Great idea! Sam, lets hold this until next chapter…

Me: 'watches the two lovebirds go into a closet' You'd better clean up the mess! 'looks at viewers' Please review!


	7. 07: The Shocking Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the script and idea, though!

Danny: Oh, blah blah blah blah blahbitty blah blah! 

Me: Oh, shut your mouth, and let the story speak for itself!

Chapter 7

The Shocking Test

I woke up again on my floor, except I was completely undressed. I went to my closet, or crawled, and got dressed. I then went downstairs and had my usual bacon breakfast with water and got to school. Sam was in her locker, as I went to mine next to hers. She took a long glance at me and smiled. He eyed me up and down, as I did her. Our gaze met, and we turned away, got our books, and headed into our class. I sat down in front of her, and she sat a few seconds after. Mr. Lancer told us our usual homeroom stuff, then passed out our bellwork. Instead, I passed a note to Sam. It read:

_Sam_

_Last night was bizarre for both you and me. I didn't know if you are feeling okay, but if you want to talk about it, meet me at my house, or after school. I'll walk you home. Or we can talk about it the closet._

_Danny_

I could hear Sam sigh. She started to write another note to me. She passed it to me while Lancer didn't look. This note said:

_Danny_

_It was very disturbing last night. Not the special part, the other one. I have no idea if it is a malfunction in your powers or something else, but I would like it if we did talk about it in the closet .I would love it if you would walk me home today._

_Sam_

She also drew a small and red heart. I laughed and felt so warm and happy inside. I never had someone truly love me before. I clutched the note to my chest and put it in my pocket, then continued my bellwork.

About 4 hours later…

I put my books in my locker and ran towards the school closet. I saw Sam there already. She smiled and waved at me weakly. I did so also. She did a sigh. "So," she finally said. "How are you going to make sure it is something with your powers?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I might need to see a professional…" Sam shrugged. "Well, we'd better get home…" she finally said. I nodded and put my arm over her while we walked out of the school.

We got to my lab and asked my dad if he could test me. I soon got strapped to a table as Sam held my hand. "Don't worry son," my dad said. "This will shock only a bit… I think…" My dad turned to Tucker (yes, after we told him about last night, he came to help). "PULL THE SWITCH!!" my Dad yelled. Tucker used all his strength and pulled the lever down. My body was filled with a painful shock. I yelped, howled, growled, did anything to show my pain. I changed into Phantom, but I changed back into my human self. A few Seconds later, I became a yellow-eyed human with sharp fangs and a foaming mouth. I struggled at the chains holding my growing wrists, and my eyes became smaller as my snout expanded and my body grew fur. My clothes ripped as I enlarged in size. I snarled and used my animal strength to wriggle myself out of the straps. Tucker stared at my mutated body which was now struggling to break free. "IT'S A HUMAN WOLF!!" he screamed. "A WEREWOLF!!" He ran to my snarling face. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DANNY?!" he screamed. I snapped at his finger. "Tucker, can't you see?!" Sam shrieked as I felt the straps get looser and looser. "It _IS _Danny!" I used my animal strength to break out of the straps. I started to charge at Tucker, but Sam held the scruff of my neck. I snarled and turned at her, then, noticing her expression, I calmed down and smiled. She stared at my body, up and down, as did Tucker and my dad. I went back to the ground, on all fours. I looked like a wolf, except my body was twice the size of a regular wolf. My chest's fur formed in the shape of my muscles. My eyes weren't yellow, but they had an evil glare to them.

I suddenly found myself. "Huh?" my voice was much deeper than it was supposed to be. "What-what happened-?" I rubbed my head, and noticed a furry texture to it. I looked at my hand. It was furry and brown, like a wolf's paw, only mine had fingers. I examined myself fully and cried, "_What the heck happened?!_" Nobody answered me, as they were still staring at my newly unique form. "Danny…" Sam said as she peeked behind me. "…t-turn around…" I turned around.

_My tailbone had lengthened, giving me a short tail._

So, there it is! Chapter 7! After I put this on, the next chapter won't be on for a while. 

Danny: Aw, I want to go see the Nicktoons though!

Me: Fine! Go!

Danny: Okay! 'runs through portal'

Me: Please review!


	8. 08: The Nicktoons

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the others in this chapter.

Danny: Yay! The Nicktoons are helping me!

Chapter 8

The Nicktoons

Sam stared at my tail. I wagged it slightly to see how it worked. I looked at Sam. Tucker was now standing by her, staring at my new form. "We have to see a professional," Sam said, still looking at my little tail.

A few hours later, I had my usual human figure, just with a black tongue, nose, and black eyes. I also had some fur on me. Tucker was in the lab with Sam, and they were pulling out the portal to Jimmy's lab we used almost a year ago. I walked downstairs and saw Sam looking through my Paulina pictures. This wasn't a surprise to me because my hearing was better, so I heard this along with her mutters of "What trash!" Tucker put two wires together and watched the portal flash a blue light. "It's hot and running!"

I smiled and watched Sam slam the drawer shut. She then ran to my side. "Okay, guys," Tucker explained. "This thing is very old, so it'll only run for an hour." I nodded and smiled at Sam. She somehow looked pretty at that moment. "Okay, now, ready to jump?" Tucker asked. "One….." Sam scooted closer to me. "…two…." She then clutched my hand tightly. "…three!!" We used all of our strength to get through the beams of light.

We then landed on the floor with a loud smack. Jimmy turned back, startled, then sighed a relief as he saw me. Timmy walked up from behind him. SpongeBob was strapped to a long metal table, looking down at Sam and me. "Woah," Timmy said, helping Sam up. "that was some landing, man." Jimmy helped me up. Or tried to, because once he touched me, I growled wolf-like and glared at him. It was so sudden, I couldn't stop. He pulled his hand back quickly. He then turned to Sam. "What is UP with him??" Sam explained and Jimmy stared at me. "SpongeBob, I'll finish your laser eye surgery right now then let Danny on."

An hour later, after seeing SpongeBob get better vision, I showed Danny my effects. I visualized my nose, tongue, and eyes. He also saw my fur. "Okay," he said, taking a needle and a purple vile. "This will hurt only a bit." I swallowed. I lied on the metal table and allowed Jimmy to strap me to it. "Um," I said. "Is this legal?" "In some states," he said. He walked up to the inside of my elbow. "Now, this will hurt for a short while," He shoved the needle into my arm. I yelped. He connected the vile to a machine that had the end of the clear wire hitched to it.

"Okay, now, show me the magic!" Jimmy said as he pulled a large lever down. The shock came again. My eyes felt of changing color, and my snout expanded while revealing two rows of sharp dagger-like teeth. My body was enlarging, my fur spouting from my body. My clothes ripped, except my boxers, and I was suddenly filled with anger. Sam put her small hand under my chin. "Danny - Danny, look at me, look at…" Her words filled my ears as I struggled to calm down. Jimmy was so shocked at this sudden change, he did nothing but stare at me. Sam glared at him. "NOW! THE ANTIDOTE! NOWW!!" Jimmy suddenly came to and pulled the other switch. I yowled in pain as a sudden energy formed into my bloodstream. I suddenly shrank. My fur got lost, my snout disappeared, and my body became the normal human boy again. Sam high-fived Jimmy. "Luckily, his boxers didn't rip," Jimmy said, looking at my panting body. "Or he'd be nude right now." Timmy went into a box and pulled out my usual clothes. "Luckily, you let Jimmy keep an extra pair of clothes." He said, handing them to me after Jimmy unstrapped me. I ran to the bathroom and got dressed. I stepped out and saw Sam look at her watch. "Okay, Jimmy…" she said. "… this talk, should be quick, or you go to our dimension." Jimmy nodded and moved his hands to tell us to follow him. We sat next to each other as Jimmy sat in front of us.

"Okay," he said. "The antidote seemed to work, but I have no idea if it'll stop them for good, or only that little outbreak, I'm not sure, but we'll find out in the next full moon." "Wait," Sam said, clutching my arm that Jimmy shoved the needle into, it hurt, just so you know. "What's that vile right there?" Jimmy followed her eyes to the vile in his hand. "Oh, that!" Jimmy said, looking back up. "That's a blood sample. I need to see if the Antidote worked." "So, basically," I said, puzzled. "You put something into me while taking something?" Jimmy nodded. "Impressive," Sam said. Jimmy nodded and told us our goodbyes ( I would tell you what he told us but I'm too lazy right now ) and we stepped back through the portal home. Sam and Tucker went home while I went to bed.

Well, it wasn't as I promised, it took shorter than I said, but I had to start my new story, MIB : Danny Phantom Style. Well, Danny isn't here yet, so I'll be the only one talking to you for now, at least till the next chapter. Well, if I do not get any reviews, then the next chapter will never come!! So, whoever has the first review will get a story made for them. So, review please!!


	9. 09: The Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Now here's Chapter 9! WOOT! FOOTBALL! I LOVES YOU dannyfangirl!! 

Chapter 9

The Bad News (and a party)

I woke up on my bed. I was so surprised! I didn't even remember anything about the night. _Maybe I didn't transform last night…_ I thought. I sat up and looked at my calendar. It was a full moon until the 5th of November. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. My mom had my usual bacon breakfast sitting on the table. I slammed it down my stomach, lapped up my water, and ran to the Fenton RV.

The morning was fast. I could barely feel myself running around my house. When my mom stopped in front of my school, she said, "BY the way, Dr Grant has your blood test results. I hope you're just sick," I chuckled. "I'm fine. Bye!" I slammed the door shut and ran to my locker. Sam was at her locker, getting her books. I walked up to her. "Hey," I said. "I feel great!" She raised an eyebrow. "You're cheery today," she said. I smiled. "I think the antidote worked!" She cheered and hugged me. I waved and ran to my class as the bell rang.

The day went by quickly, too. I took a test in math, reviewed stuff in English, and did other things, I'm just too lazy right now to write about them. I met Sam at her locker. "Man, I do think that the antidote worked!" I said. Sam looked worried. "Danny…" she said. "…. last night the moon was covered with storm clouds." I stared at her. "What….did….you….say…?" She frowned. "We don't know if it will work. But, we will find out tonight." I continued to stare. "So…" I said. "…you don't know if it'll work?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. I stared at her for another few seconds, then I turned to my locker, put my books in it, and then walked out of the school.

Sam called me when I was in my room. I picked it up. "Hello?" I growled. "Why, hello yourself!" I heard Sam say. "Guess what?" "What…" She squealed so loud that I had to pull the phone away. "There's going to be a Halloween party tomorrow night!" I raised an eyebrow. "And…" Sam gasped. "'And?!' 'AND?!' That's how excited you are?" I shrugged. "I guess…" I grunted. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, there will be pairings at the dance. But, you wouldn't care anyway…" I jumped up from my bed. "Well, who is your date? Can I be him? PLEASE??" She chuckled. "Of course."

"WHOOOOOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOO!!" I hooted. I hung up and danced all over my room. Jazz walked in the hall and peeked in my room. "I'm not gonna ask….." she said. She backed away slowly. I leapt onto my bed. "This is the best day of my life!" I shouted.

Well, there it is! Chapter 9! I love you people! You really do care! (sniffles and wipes eyes) I'm so happy! (cries)

Danny: 'rolls eyes' Oh, you baby.

Me: 'glares at him' Who you calling a baby, stupid?!

Danny: 'gasps' Who you calling stupid, you…. Girly person?!

Me: Stink breather!

Danny: Ice-sucker!

Me: Ghost fearer!

Danny: Kite-flyer!

Me: 'grins' Tongue chewer!

Danny: 'gasps' Take that back you….. um…….not…. girly person!

Me: Oh, shut up, wimp.

Danny: Gasp!

Me: Just let the people get to the next chapter!

Danny: Fine!


	10. 10: The Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. These disclaimers are getting my goat, I tell you!

Danny: A goat? Where?

Me: 'mumbling' stupid…

Chapter 10

The Halloween Party

The next day went by fast. It was already Halloween night, but I didn't have a costume. That's what my mom worried about. "You'll be laughed at, Danny! You really should get a costume. Oh, there's no time! Um, how about we make a costume? Huh? Or…" She started blurting. I rolled my eyes and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry," I said. "I'll be fine." Mom frowned. "But…" "Mom, come on! Let's go!" She took her keys and she drove me to the dance.

WE stopped in front of the Gym. "Bye, mom." I said, climbing out of the car. "Okay, but, you should've really…" "BYE MOM!" I slammed the door shut and ran into the gym. I looked around. There were spider webs, streamers, a disco ball (I was amazed at that sight), and a huge DJ system in a corner. There were seats and tables with tons of food. I was so surprised. I then spotted Sam. She was dressed as a vampire. I smiled and ran to her.

"Sam!" She turned and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come, you were running so late!" She looked at me up and down. "Where's your costume?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well…" "Hey Danny!!" I heard Tucker's voice. He was speeding towards us. When he came, he stopped and tried not to knock down Sam. I raised an eyebrow at him. He had a green face, two little knobs in the sides of his neck, his boots, and a dirty jacket and pants. "You're Frankenstein, huh?" Tucker frowned. "My mom wouldn't let me get a Hulk costume at Wal-Mart. I'm actually the Hulk!" He did some muscular poses and gritted his teeth. Sam pushed him playfully. I chuckled. "So, dude…" Tucker said when he got his balance. "…what are you?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm a guy in a tuxedo!" I smiled. We laughed. Some slow dance music started. I looked at Sam and bowed. Then I held out my hand. "May I have this dance?" Sam put her hand into mine. "You may," I smiled and led her to the dance floor. We took each others hands and started dancing.

An hour later, after dancing, talking and snacking on food, I sat down for a rest. Sam was with me. We were watching Dash and his date, a girl dressed as a witch with blonde hair, which I guessed to be Star, walk into the custodian's room. "I don't think the janitor will clean that up," I said. Sam chuckled. I suddenly felt horrible and angry. I looked at a window. The moon was out of it's clouds.

I turned to Sam and stood up. "Sam," I said. "You wanted to know what I was for Halloween, right?" She nodded and stared at me as I crumpled to the floor. "….. A werewolf…" I said in a rasp. I choked out a snarl and felt myself tear through my clothes. My snout expanded and fur spouted over my body and face, while my teeth slipped under my dark lips. My bones cracked and crushed, my back legs lengthened, and I felt enraged. My worst nightmare had come to life.

_Everyone was watching._

My transformation was done. My clothes ripped off, my wolf-like life overcoming me. I grunted as I breathed, and then I looked around the crowd of people that stared at me - wide-eyed, gasping for breath, turning pale as I looked at them. I stood up and winced as the crowd screamed but continued to stand there. I opened my eyes and snarled. They backed up. A few people started to run out of the gym. I was too enraged and tired to speak. So, I did what a normal dog would do if it was scared to death.

I ran.

So, there it is! Chapter 10! In a few minutes I'll put up the next chapter. Okay, buh-bye!!


	11. 11: The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I mean the characters, not this, I own this. Wait, this isn't characters, yeah, I don't own them. Wait, is them the characters or the story? I confused. So, yeah, I don't own them. Wait, YES I DO! No, not them, them is the characters, and this is the story …

Yeah, I don't own them.

Chapter 11

Caught and Jailed

I ran and ran until I reach Amity Park forest. I hid in the shadows. Nobody could trust me now, I thought. Nobody could see me, hear me …. _Love me._

I whined and lay on the wet ground. I went into a small sleep, but I was alert at any sound. Before I knew it, I couldn't be woken up by a small sound.

But I could be woken by a _loud_ sound.

Sirens off in the distance, I woke up, startled and angered. As a police car drove up, I positioned myself to attack. Then I recognized it. The scent. Sam's perfume scent. Sam came to check on me!

I jumped out of the forest and ran to hug Sam, but her parents were there with her; they covered her completely from my reach. I growled as a warning, then a team of military soldiers surrounded them, and pointed their rifles at me. I backed away, but my anger burned inside of me, and it especially burned after seeing Sam's face when she tried to get through.

"Mom! Dad! Stop! That's Danny!" She screamed, but her parents wouldn't listen.

"Samantha! Stay Back!" they would scream. She would fight back.

It hurt me to see her struggle, to see her frightened, frustrated.

She broke free from her parents' hold. "Mom, Dad, you have to listen to me! That is Danny!"

Sam's dad ran in front of her. "Samantha, get back!" He took her fiercely by the arm. She tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he was holding her too tightly. I couldn't take it anymore.

I snarled, and the military team shied away, and I ran to Sam. Whimpering comfortingly, I put my arms around her, then growled at her parents. They instantly knew that I was telling them _Get away, she's mine._

Yes, they stepped back, and they stared in horror as I picked up Sam and ran away with her.

The military ran in front of me and stunned me with a cattle prod. Shocked from the attack, I let go of Sam. I could faintly hear her screams behind me, calling my name, grunting and shouting. Not knowing what I was doing, I turned around and jumped at where the shouts were coming from.

There are a lot of things in this world that you may not remember. For instance, in this situation, I didn't remember anything after that. Only small glints; me, snarling, my throat bubbling with foam, blood spitting everywhere, and Sam, screaming in sheer terror at me. I mean, this is ME we're talking about. No matter how much I thought about it, I didn't understand why she had screamed in that little glimpse of a memory. Oh, one more thing:

I also remember a white figure jumping in front of me and slicing the nearest guards in half.

"Ohh…" I remember moaning, and being so dizzy with a migraine that I could vomit. I sat up, rubbed my black eyes, and looked around. Hmm. This wasn't my room.

I studied the features: glass walls, a cage door, and the barks and yowls of canines. I could remember hears their pleas, _No! I don't deserve to die! What did I do now?_

I gasped.

_A pound._

I yelped and hollered, but nobody came to my rescue. Not. Even. _Sam._ I snarled, bit the bars, and looked at my hands. I licked one and sat up again. _I gotta get out of here…_ I thought bitterly.

A whimper next to me made me stop.

I turned, and saw a little Beagle-Shepherd mix, about 1 or 2 years old. It was pawing at the glass wall, and whimpering, _Hey buddy. What ya in for?_

I replied in canine tongue, _I'm not supposed to be in here, as you can see. I'm a human._

The pup lowered its ears. _Yeah. A human that can speak dog._

I growled a warning. _Seriously, I am human! See my hands? _I showed him my palms, dirty and blood-stained.

The pup backed away. _Those furless paws smell like Not Breath. What did you hunt?_

I sighed. _No, I didn't hunt. I-_ I suddenly stopped. Why was I talking in dog-speak so fluently? I growled and turned away. I hated being so weird. Different. Lonely. Like a rouge in a wolf pack.

That metaphor made me growl again. Why couldn't I stop thinking like a dog? Meanwhile, the Beagle-pup barked at me in annoyance. _Hello? Can you hear me? _It growled.

I snarled back. _Would you be quiet? I'm trying to think here, and you yapping over there is making me dizzy._ The pup whined, then growled, and turned away.

A sharp, loud _clang_ made me jump. Then I heard the scuffle of boots, and the scratching of a dog's claws, hoping he'd stay in one place while he was being pulled. I quickly hid behind the pillow for me (it was a pretty big pillow) and watched, seeing a large man growling at a cute little puppy, about three months old. It was yelping and pleading, _Help! Please! I don't want to die!_

Eventually, I heard the slam of the door at the end of the hall. The yelping suddenly stopped. I heard the sharp creak as a large metal thing was being lifted up. Then, the _tap tap_ of boots again, going down the hall with an empty leash in hand.

I swallowed hard. If I was gonna get out of here, I'd better do it as a human trapped inside.

I started to pound the cage door with my hand, and I cried, "Help! I'm trapped! Help!"

Luckily, the chunky guy came, and stared at me. "Woah. How'd you get in there? And where'd that wolf mix go?" He looked in the stall. Then back at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm the, erm… garbage boy?" I tried. He narrowed his eyes, nodded, and unlocked the cage. I sighed. "Thanks, man. Hey, about that dog-" I ran out of there like heck, man.

Many barks, yelps, and howls followed me as I ran.

_Take me with you!_

_PLEASE!_

_No, come back-!_

I ignored the calls and continued running. It was kill, or _be killed_ in our world.

And that's what I was thinking of.

YAYY! Thank you for your support, I'm SO SORRY I delayed, I got caught up in Wolf's Rain and Bleach and… *sigh* I'm sorry! Next chapter will be up whenever!


End file.
